New Team Natsu
by AnimeKing8321
Summary: Lucy has passed away when she decided to travel the world once. Now Scott a new mage that has three of her keys takes her place. Is something up with that or just a coincident. Maybe its normal.
1. TeamNatsu Reborn

I went through the dresser in my apartment to find some clothes. I found a white shirt and black pants. I put that on. I found a jacket on half way on my recliner seat. So I put that on too. It was white with black stripes on it. I then went to my closet and put on a pair of white combat boots. I then fastened on my built holding my celestial spirit keys and energy whip.

The whip was basically the normal whip looking holder except it was metal and had a purple ball on there. I could mentally make a energy whip come out of there. I walked out my apartment doors and locked my door behind me.

I started walking around. "I need some money" I thought. I needed to pay my rent, buy me some new clothes, and other items. I could always join a magic guild. I could join Lamia Scale. I heard they had some members that were trying to resurrect a demon called "Deliora". I could join Blue Pegasus. They already had a celestial mage and she died. I probably would remind them of her.

Plus there just perverts and womanizers. Saber tooth is full of bitches and assholes. The only one who isn't one is Rough. I heard that mermaid heel accepted men now. They still would probably try to kill me if not verbally kill me. So that's a no. I could always pick Fairy Tail. I heard they treat each other like Family. Yeah ill join them. So I traveled there taking the magic floating subways. I walked there. I finally made it. I opened the doors there. It was load and smelled like Booze.

I walked to there Guild Masters office. "Hi. Im Scott. I would like to join Fairy Tail" I said. He asked me what magic I used. I told him. I told him to give me a blue guild mark and put it on my arm. I walked out avoiding everyone. I then walked to the Request Board. I started searching for a job. It got real quit all of a sudden. I didn't bother tho. Then I felt a metal hand gripped my shoulder.

I turned around to see a armored girl with red hair giving me a death stare. "Who are you" she said rudely. I ignored how mean she was and answered. "Im Scott. Your new nakama. I hope we all can get along nicely" I said. She pointed a sword at my neck. "Why do you have Lucy Heartfilias keys? You have Gemini, Taurus, and Scorpio" she said. I started getting confused. I also started getting mad. Then Natsu came up to us two. "Yeah. Why do u have LUCEs Keys" he asked. I was mad now.

"First of. These isn't your little LUCEs keys. Her name isn't on them and she doesn't own these. She might've had these key, but she doesn't now. There mine to use now…ok. Plus don't come pointing a sword at my neck like your all big, bad, and tuff." I said giving them Death Glares. They both went silent.

"Wait. You killed Luce" said Natsu. "No I didn't" I said getting irritated. He tried to punch me. I dodged it and grabbed my Scorpio key. I was about to summon him when the master clapped. We all looked up at him. "Natsu. Scott wasn't the one that killed Luce." He said. "Who did then" said Happy. "No one knows. But it wasn't Scott. When a celestial spirit mage dies her keys are free to anyone" he explained. I nodded with my intelligent face. I'm still mad tho.

"Oh. I apologize then. My name is Erza Scarlet" said the mage. She held out a hand. I then walked of to the Request Board. I grabbed a job that said stop a group of Bandits. I walked towards the door. "Treats you like family they say. That's just a lie." I said. I then went of on the mission. The bandits were located in some forest. I had to go there and defeat them. Then they get arrested and I get paid 17,000 jewels. I was now in the forest. I walked around trying to locate there base. I then saw smoke. I walked towards the smoke. It was there base. A small building made from bricks. I walked in through the front door. I then saw them all in a room eating and laughing about how they either stole or killed someone. Typical bandits. I then came into the open now holding the device that contained my magic energy whip. They all got up. "Who are you!" they shouted while readying attacks. I then jumped up now activating my Magical whip. I hit three people with one strike. I then jumped down.

One of them came charging at me with a spear. I easily grabbed his spear with my whip. I then threw it into the air. I then attacked the man who was about to stab me with a knife. These guys are weak. But there numbers were high. I kept attacking, but they kept coming. I then put my whip up and grabbed my Scorpio key. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio" I shouted holding up the key. The key glowed and in a flash of light Scorpio appeared. "We are" he said doing some hand motion. He quickly casted "Sand Buster" on the bandits getting on his arms like a dog and pointed his tail at the enemy's. A tornado of sand then attacked them easily defeating them. "Good job Scorpio" I said. He both high fived before he left. I then traveled back to the man that put out the job. He gave me my reward. I then traveled back to Magnolia and went inside a clothing store. I walked around there.

All black converse: 2000 jewels

Black jeans: 1000

Red Hoodie: 2500 jewels

Black shirt: 1000 jewels

I brought all of that and watched as the cashier bagged them. When she finished I paid her and grabbed my bags. I walked home. I put my clothes up into my dresser and closet. I then fell upon my bed. I was tired and it was only 4:00 in the afternoon. I was then woken up by a crashing sound in my restroom. I jumped up. I heard some voices. "Ow Flame Brain. Move" said the voice. "Shut up. Droop eyes" said the other voice. I heard footsteps. Then I saw the intruders. It was Team Natsu. 'What are you guys doing here" I shouted. They looked at me. "Would you like to join our team" asked Erza. I thought it over. It was a random ask, but what the heck. "Sure" I said. They smiled. Then before I knew it we all was sleep in my apartment. Gray in the recliner seat. Erza on the couch and Natsu and Happy on the carpet. I was sleep in my bed. I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Im gonna head back to the guild" said Natsu. We all nodded. He left with Happy behind him. I then finished eating now noticing everyone else left.

I changed. Most people put on the same outfit everyday, but I don't. I put on a black shirt and red hoodie on. I then put on my black pants and all black converse. I went to the guild. They were noisy as usual. "Hey Scott. Since your new were gonna let you pick the job" said Happy. I nodded. I then searched through the job board. We had to defeat a powerful group made of three mages. It was located in Haunted Village. We traveled there. It felt like it took forever. While we was traveling just stared out the window. I saw kids playing games. Then I saw a kid making stars appear around his girlfriend. I smiled. I then noticed we were at the location. Well almost. The train stopped and we got of the train. I then noticed that the train zoomed off really fast and we weren't even by the location. We were close tho. We started walking to Haunted Village. There was a lot of mist and old type houses. We saw the lady that put out the job. We walked up to her. She simply pointed in the forward position. It was a really misty forest. We turned around and she wasn't even there anymore.

So we headed out to the forest.


	2. Reborn Oracion Seis Arc

We were walking around for probably 30 minutes now. "This is getting us no here" I said. I looked at them. They stopped sensing something. I then sensed something too. Magic power that made me feel uneasy. We walked in the direction we felt it from. I then saw a lady wearing an all-black dress with a spikey choker stirring around a stick in some cauldron. Then a man wearing some types of robes walked over to a man wearing black robes. They then looked over at us.

They immediately attacked. Something happened and many trees disappeared. Now we got fight space. Then outta no where hordes of skeletons appeared and started charging at us. I grabbed my magic whip and got ready to fight. Erza summoned a sword. Natsu charged up his fists in fire and gray did the Ice-Make stance. I then looked at the skeletons. We charged at them. To my surprise Happy followed me. I attacked some Zombies. I kept attacking. There was too many.

It didn't matter I kept attacking. I then stopped attacking. I eyed the Summoner. How much magic power does he have? I then put my whip up. I grabbed my Taurus key and chanted "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus" and he appeared. The key glowed and Taurus appeared immediately slashing at some skeletons. He then hit the ground causing an earthquake that moved forward hitting some more. I watched. There still was too many. I then grabbed my Scorpio key.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio" I said. My key glowed and Scorpio appeared. Scorpio casted "Sand Spear" hitting some. There was only a few left by me. And by a few I meant like probably 60. "Taurus, Scorpio." I said. They both nodded. Scorpio attacked with "Sand Buster". Taurus sucked in the attacks. He finished sucking in the attack. Taurus then smashed down the axe.

Several sand tornados also attacked too. "Sand Axe Aldebaran" they both shouted. It finished all of the skeletons after me. I then looked at Erza now in her Robe of Yuen slashed at them all effectively killing the ones attacking her. Gray and Natsu finished the zombies attacking them too. Scorpio and Taurus left. We all then dashed at the dark mages.

The summoner and the other man readied to fight us. Then tress appeared and either grabbed us with gigantic roots or sent razor sharp leaves at us. Tree branches grabbed me by my legs and arms. I then summoned Gemini and they flew around coated in energy and broke the branches holding me. They then transformed into me. They always do that when im either am or almost out of magic power.

We then summoned Taurus again. He attacked the summoner with a horizontal slash. He then slashed at his chest. Erza then went to help Taurus now in her Black Wing Armor. They both fought the summoner. I then got my magic whip. I then went and attacked the tree controller. I then hit him in face. Then a black ball of darkness went around me. It then exploded and sent me flying back. I then saw Natsu and Gray charge at him. Gemini left and that meant Taurus too.

I got back up staggering a little. I then charged again now attacking the evil witch. She sent a blast of lightning at me, but I dodged. Then I readied a attack. I hit her with my whip. She then punched me and I flew back. Then she shot a fireball at me. It made a grunt noise at the pain.

Soon Erza and the rest of Team Natsu came to my rescue. We all charged at her. She then made a wave of water hit us all at once. Me and Natsu dodged the attack while Erza and Gray ducked. Me and Natsu then finished her off. I hit her with my whip and Natsu did a fire dragon roar on here. She flew back and ended up falling into her own cauldron. She started to scream out in pain. I ran to help her, but Erza grabbed my arm. It was too late. Her potion killed her. The Rune Knights came and took the two to prison and buried the girls body.

We then got our reward. It was 60,000 jewels each. We traveled back to the guild. I got a drink that recovered magic power fast. I felt energetic again. I then decided to go to the magic store. I walked around there. I eyed everything as I walked by. I saw a magic sword. Some magic armors. Magic trapping mirrors. Flying brooms and silver keys. I looked at the silver keys. It was Delphinus the dolphin. I brought him alongside a pair of magic headphones. I then made a contract with him. He was basically a merman. His powers matched Aquarius's though. He also carried a urn like she did. I wonder what attacks he could do. So I went to the beach and Team Natsu was there too. They were practicing there skills. I joined in too. We were fighting with melee. I threw a punch at Erza, but she grabbed my hand and gave me a death glare. She then threw me into the beach.

She came running towards me. I then quickly got my magic energy whip and activated it. I grabbed her by her foot and spun her around causing her to fall face first into the water. We all laughed. Until a magic aura surrounded Erza. She requippded a sword. I ran behind Natsu and Gray.

They screamed. I then jumped out the way of the attacks. I landed in the water. Erza now in her Sea Kings Armor charged up a water attack on her sword. I got Delphinus key.

"Open, Gate of the Dolphin, Delphinus" I shouted. The silver key glowed then the merman appeared. He held a urn in his had. He was facing Erza. Gray and Natsu joined the fight. Natsu went on Erza team and Gray went on mine.

Then the fight started. Erza slashed and a wave of water charged at us too. Delphinus countered with a water cyclone which easily pummeled through her water attack. She slashed again and a whirlpool of water went around us. All three of us spun around until we were deep in the water. Erza and Natsu jumped into the deep water too.

Erza then sent a tornado of water towards us, but gray put up a ice shield. Natsu tried to use his fire magic, but it didn't work. He screamed in shock. Delphinus started gathering water in his urn then threw at them too

. Erza countered it and the water was now in a cyclone and gray and natsu got stuck in it. "AHHHHH. It's a real fight now" shouted Natsu. Gray froze him and started laughing. Then the water pressure under the water started to crack the ice. "Wow Scott. Seems your new spirit can match me even in water" she said seriously. I nodded.

"I know you could easily beat me so why aren't you" I asked. She thought of something then smirked. Then water just shot everyone out the water. We landed on the beach. I closed Delphinus gate. Erza now in her titanium bikini ran out the water. We all dried off. We went back to the guild.

Everyone was staring at us suspiciously. Then we knew something happened. "Lucy… is … still alive" said Mirajane. All of us in Team Natsu stared at Mirajane like she was crazy. Except Natsu who started crying and fell on his knees then when he put his face up to show he was happy. He showed a teethy grin.

_**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER THREE:**_

"_**Where is Lucy then" asked Gray with a booming voice.**_

"_**Shes stuck in a different plane" answered Cana. **_

_**We all eyed her suspiciously **_


End file.
